


Undisclosed Desires

by Mila_Reeves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Oneshot, Smut, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Mates, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mila_Reeves/pseuds/Mila_Reeves
Summary: Draco tried to stay away, but she was his mate and he was ready to show her what that meant.





	Undisclosed Desires

“Mine,” he growled. The sound alone was enough to make her stomach clench with desire, and her heart raced in her chest. How could one sound be so incredibly sexy?

“You don’t own me.” Her words sounded hollow, though as if she didn’t believe that herself. How could she? It was hard to deny that there wasn’t something that drew her to him. 

He stalked closer to her. The movement was like that of a graceful predator that was on the hunt and had her knees going weak. It should be a sin for someone to look so arousing as he did. 

“You can deny it all you want, Granger,” he drew closer. Just a few more steps and he would be within reach. Just a few more steps… He had given her up once before. This time, Malfoy wasn’t going to give her the chance to run away again. 

“You could’ve stayed with Weasley, you could’ve…” he didn’t have the words for whatever else he wanted to say. 

Hermione didn’t take her eyes off him, she couldn’t. His presence commanded her full attention. Even now, after years spent apart, he was still able to affect her so deeply. 

The intensity of his eyes, the wanton desire that had his eyes darkening to a stormy silver reminded her of why she fought so hard to make it work with Ron. He looked like he wanted to devour her whole, and if he touched her, she was certain she’d let him. 

Merlin help her. 

“You tried to fight it, Granger,” he stopped moving so he could watch her. She was breathing heavier now, her chest heaving with every breath she drew in. Her cheeks were flushed to a delicious shade of red and were framed perfectly by that unruly mess of curls. 

He let out another growl. She was just too perfect and too arousing. He was barely able to keep himself held in check. Every muscle in his body longed to close the distance between them so he could pull her against himself. 

“Do you know how I’ve burned for you?” His voice was softer now, just loud enough for her to hear. He swallowed hard and clenched his hands into fists to stop himself from touching her. “The countless nights I lied awake yearning to have you in my arms?” 

“Malfoy…” 

He saw it then in her eyes. She had felt it too. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or even more frustrated by it. “Too many, Hermione.” 

His admission had her knees going weak as a wave of pure feminine arousal stirred between her thighs. 

“I gave you up once,” finally he couldn’t take it any longer. Reaching out, he brushed some of her hair from her face. His fingers lingered on her cheek, and he felt the last of his control crumbling around him. “I am not strong enough to do it a second time…” Snaking out his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist and pulled her against his body. 

A helpless groan left his lips as he stared down into her wide eyes. “Please don’t make me try,” he added softer. 

Hermione’s delicate hands came to rest on his chest. Her whole body seemed to come alive. Every nerve ending was crying out for his touch, for his kiss. It was driving all rational thoughts from her head. “Draco…” 

But he didn’t let her finish. He captured her lips with his, the need to taste her overcoming him until he was powerless to stop it. His tongue pressed against her lips until she parted them and allowed him to sweep inside and possess her mouth. 

She tasted just as good as he thought she would. Like summer and sunshine, and everything he used to think he didn’t deserve in life. He closed his eyes and continued to drink in her kiss. She was his woman whether she realized it or not, the only one he wanted to be with.

Pulling away, Draco looked down on her. “Tell me you want more.” He needed something, anything from her to indicate she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He had to know without a shadow of a doubt that she felt what he did. 

She opened her lips to answer him, but no words came out. His kiss had left her speechless. Unable to voice her desire, she rose to her tiptoes and pressed her lips back to his. 

Just like that, she had sealed her fate. Draco would never be content without her now. His Veela half had claimed her as his mate all those years ago when she slapped him. 

Hiding his obsession with her after that had been difficult. His frustration and confusion had led to him cruelly lashing out. He had bullied her, and it was unacceptable. He had a lot to make up for, and by Merlin, if Hermione stayed with him; he would spend every moment of his life proving to her that he could take care of her, love her, and be good for her as a mate. 

But those thoughts were banished from his mind, he could worry about that later. 

Growling, he focused his attention on the woman in his arms. Slowly, he moved with her, backing her up towards the nearby wall. Each step he managed to take with her was a small victory. He almost didn’t make it the few feet to the wall as Hermione had decided to let her hands roam across his chest. 

Even the feeling of him was different than what she expected. Where Ron had been soft all over, Draco was not. She decided she preferred how he felt under her hands, the way his muscles tensed and moved beneath her fingers with every breath he drew in. 

Her back hit the wall then. She should’ve felt trapped with his body covering hers like it was, but instead, it had her feeling excited. 

“I need you,” he groaned again thrusting his clothed erection against her stomach. “Right now, Hermione.” Draco had to fight his instinct to rip her jeans off her legs in his desperation. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the button. 

Hermione hadn’t told him to stop. She was really going to let him do this. 

Somehow, he managed to get her pants down her slender legs and moved between them. “You’re mine,” he repeated from earlier.

Hermione couldn’t deny it, nor did she want too. She needed him, burned for him to satisfy her in a way only he could. Her shirt was next to come off. Now the only thing covering her was a modest bra. 

Unable to help himself, Draco let his gaze roam over her body. It was perfect in every way to him, though Hermione looked less sure about it. She tried to shift and hide from his gaze. Hands caught her wrists, and he looked into her eyes. 

“Don’t hide,” he commanded. 

She could only watch as his head dipped down towards her shoulder where she felt the first of several searing kisses land. Each one he peppered her skin with left her gasping and squirming against him. It only fueled him to continue.

One by one his kisses drew lower to her slightly rounded tummy. Every kiss was like an invisible brand on her skin, conquering her a little more every time she felt his lips. But as his kisses moved lower than that, she gasped out, “Wait!” 

He paused to look up at her with an arched brow. 

“Not there…”

“Why not?” Patiently, as he waited for an answer, he stroked her silken folds. He didn’t dare stop for fear that whatever passion had budded up inside her would fizzle out. No, he wanted her hot and driven wild with arousal. 

Her already red cheeks darkened further, and her eyes closed. _Yeah, why not?_ She could barely remember why she started protesting in the first place as Draco’s finger pushed past her folds to find her throbbing clit. 

“Well?” he asked circling the nub. 

She moaned, her knees going weak. 

Ron had never done something like this with her before. In fact, sex with him had been rather boring. The lights off, one position sort of sex. Never had he elicited such raw passion in Hermione. Draco had lit a fire in her, and now she was burning out of control. 

When no other protest came, he leaned in and kissed her kissed the top of her mound. Then his finger was gone, and his tongue was suddenly on her clit. He let out a noise of delight. If he thought her skin had tasted good before, it was nothing compared to the taste he found between her thighs 

Why had she not done this before? This had to be one of the most pleasurable things she’s ever experienced! “Draco!” she cried out! Her hips bucked against his face as the world shattered around her. 

He growled against her skin, the hastily rose to his feet. His cock was painfully hard now demanding that he bury himself inside her. Freeing himself from the confines of his pants, he positioned himself and then thrust into her still spasming pussy. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” his voice was ragged as the last shred of his control was shattered. She felt better than anything he could ever imagine. His hands grabbed her thighs and shifted her weight so that she had to lean against the wall. 

Stealing another kiss, he took her with fast thrusts and was rewarded by more of her moans of ecstasy. They were twice as intoxicating as any drug or drink he could’ve possibly consumed in. He wanted more, he wanted it for the rest of his life if she’d allow him. 

Lips parted, and desperate breaths filled the air as their bodies moved in a furious rhythm of passion that only they could hear. “Draco!” she screamed out as a second orgasm tore through her. 

He groaned and buried his face into the crook of her neck. The way her slick channel convulsed around his cock pushed him over the edge. Draco shoved his hips against her he let out a hoarse cry of bliss. Thick spurts of come shot from his cock and filled her still clenching pussy as the world faded away for both. 

All that remained was each other. Gentle hands stroked her face, her hair, and wherever else he could touch. He still couldn’t believe that she was here or that this happened. He looked at her, wondering what could be going on in her head. _Probably thinking of a way to leave…_ NO! Draco had to make sure she stayed with him. 

Carefully, he scooped her up into his arms and began to carry her out of the room. It brought a sound of protest from the small woman in his arms that he gently shushed. “I’m not going to drop you.” 

“Where are you taking me?” 

He had to admit he was proud of the sated, sleepy tone of her voice. It had his chest swelling with it as he carried her down the hall. “To bed, you need sleep,” he told her. And he needed time to think of a way to convince her to stay with him.

“Sleep is good…” As if by instinct, she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, allowing him to bring her into the room. 

Carefully he would lay her on the bed and pull the covers up over her body. “Sleep well, Hermione.” 

She mumbled something in her sleep, but the words were lost to Draco as she was asleep in the next few moments. He chuckled, then exited the room fully focused on trying to make her stay with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're reading this thanks for sticking through to the end! I want to say that it has been a while since I've actually written something and it means a lot to me that you got through this! And hopefully, you enjoyed it even though I am a bit rusty! I am hoping that now that I've actually sat down and started writing that I can get back into the swing of things and start working on several stories I've started in the past and never finished! 
> 
> Here is to being hopefully optimistic!


End file.
